


Cheeseheads

by Notsoawesomenerd



Series: Cheeseheads [1]
Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: F/F, Football, bechloe - Freeform, packers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:33:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27897622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Notsoawesomenerd/pseuds/Notsoawesomenerd
Summary: Chloe loves football. Beca hates it. If anyone could change Beca's mind, it would be the Packer loving redhead.
Relationships: Chloe Beale/Beca Mitchell
Series: Cheeseheads [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2042818
Comments: 28
Kudos: 71





	Cheeseheads

**Author's Note:**

> Fun fact: I'm a HUGE Packers fan. Annoyingly so, I admit. So, thought I'd mix two of my interests. Hope y'all enjoy.

Beca Mitchell sat on her couch in her pajamas that she'd worn for three days straight as she pressed play on her remote for The Wedding Singer. Adam Sandler was on TV in his red tuxedo, bitching at an old man who kept interrupting his monologue on why love was a joke. Beca leaned back with a crooked smirk after rewinding this particular scene for the fifth time. When it finally came to the song she sat up on the couch, tilting her mini wine bottle up to finish it off.

"This thing they called love is gonna make you cry-ay-ay! ...I hate you." Beca sang along in perfect time with the movie, holding her now empty wine bottle to her lips as a microphone. "Love stinks! Yeah! Yeah!" Beca pushed herself off the sofa and started dancing around the living room like she was Adam Sandler. "Love stinks! Yeah! Yeah!"

"Okay! That is enough!" Flo marched into the living room and snatched the remote, turning the TV off. "We are getting you out of the house."

Flo had come over the night before to keep Beca company. She'd been struggling with her breakup all week so Flo decided they needed a weekend to forget her girl troubles and have best friend time. She didn't realize best friend time would consist of watching Beca drink her sorrows away while watching the same scene from the Wedding Singer over and over again. It was time for tough love.

"Hey!" Beca whined. "I was just hitting my groove."

"For someone who chose the music industry as their career, your moody, depressed singing sounds like all the feral stray cats in my old neighborhood. You couldn't tell if they were mating or getting mauled by a coyote." Flo picked up the empty bottles on the coffee table and took them to the recycling before spinning back around to Beca. "Get dressed. We're going out. I'm tired of watching you wallow. Its pathetic."

"I don't want to go out." Beca plopped back down on the couch with her arms folded across her chest like a child refusing to adhere to a specified bedtime.

"Get your ass in your room." Flo, one of the only people Beca knew who was shorter than her, yet ten times scarier, came over and hovered over her on the couch. "Get dressed. And run a brush through your hair. We are going out and get you over the ho-bag that cheated on you. But I will not watch you watch that same fucking scene for the rest of the night. Also, maybe jump in the shower, you're starting to get a little ripe."

"Fine." Beca grumbled as she stood to her feet and shuffled to her bedroom to do as Flo had ordered. Flo, hummed in satisfaction as she finished tidying up the rest of Beca's mess while she waited for her heartbroken friend to reappear and go enjoy a night out.

* * *

Chloe Beale strolled into her favorite sports bar donned in one of her many Green Bay Packers shirts to enjoy her first Sunday night as a single woman in months. She walked through a maze of disorganized tables and already half drunk people to reach the bar.

"Usual, please." Chloe handed over her credit card, ready to settle in and get a tab started.

Unfortunately one of the problems with being an avid sports fan is that a large majority of other passionate spectators are males. Loud, obnoxious, and egos-the-size-of-Texas males. So naturally when a guy sees a girl alone in a bar watching the game, he thinks that of course she is just waiting for her knight in shining armor to come save her from her clueless boredom and provide her some real excitement.

Terrible pickup line after terrible pick up line, Chloe brushed aside trying to focus on her Packers game. It was an important one against a rival, so she was in no mood for strangers trying to pick her up in a bar. She was one cocky comment away from leaving the bar and finishing the game at her apartment. And that was saying something since she still shared it with her ex while she waited for her to find a new place.

She took a long sip from her glass, praying that either a more suitable companion would show up, or that these sleaze bags would leave her alone. And Chloe was someone who always, without fail, hoped for the best.

* * *

Meanwhile, Beca and Flo had been at a club drinking and dancing. Beca was actually starting to loosen up when Flo approached her with a sheepish grin. And Beca knew what was about to happen so she plastered on her best glare as Flo came up.

"Listen, I met someone."

"And he's a great dancer and you're going to go home with him and you're going to abandon me on my first night out as a single woman in 6 months." Beca deadpanned, folding her arms across her chest.

"Mija, I'm sorry." Flo whined.

"Just go." Beca rolled her eyes and shooed Flo away with a flick of her wrist. She was already planning the rest of her night and feeling sorry for herself.

"Please don't go home and wallow!" Flo begged as she reached for Beca's arms. "At least go to a more relaxed bar. Maybe you'll meet someone. Give it an hour or so."

"We'll see." Beca shrugged Flo off. "Just go enjoy your night with your boy toy."

"I love you, chica!" Flo stood up on her toes and gave Beca a quick kiss on the cheek. "I'll make it up to you I promise!" She waved as she jogged to catch up to the tall guy with muscles bulging out of his size-to-small V-neck. Beca just rolled her eyes again. Flo certainly had a type.

Beca paid her tab and began her walk back to her apartment. She thought about grabbing an uber, but it was a nice night. She figured the fresh air would do her good.

Just before taking the left turn down the street to her building, she walked by a small bar on the corner. She'd gone there a few times for a casual drink. It wasn't too loud or active. Maybe she would take Flo's advice and have one more drink. After all, the alcohol supply at her apartment was getting low anyway. So with a shrug of her shoulders to herself she walked inside.

She found one open spot at the corner of the bar. There was someone sitting next to it, but she didn't particularly care. She just wanted to get that drink and drown in self pity.

"Two double shots of whiskey and whatever kind of cider you have, please. Keep the tab open." Beca tossed her credit card on the counter and rested her chin in her hand, ignoring the raised eyebrows from the bartender. She also couldn't sense the woman beside her giving her a curious gaze.

"Rough night?" Chloe asked as she watched Beca effortlessly down the two shots before taking a gulp from her cider.

"Yep."

"Guy trouble?"

"Nope."

"Girl trouble?" Chloe smirked, expecting the brunette to respond monosyllabically again.

"Yeah, I got dumped a week ago and my best friend takes me out to have a good time and she ends up leaving with some dude. She abandons me in my time of need, stuck here talking to some…" Beca stopped before she said something offensive and actually took in the sight of Chloe.

She realized she had nothing to be annoyed about.

Chloe just regarded her with a raised eyebrow, more curious than offended.

"Some...really pretty stranger." Beca blamed the booze for her loose lips.

"Thank you." Chloe giggled as she brushed her hair behind her ear and leaned on her elbow, inching closer to the first person who had interrupted her game that she hadn't been bothered by.

"Chloe, by the way." Chloe held out her hand for Beca who just looked at it curiously while finishing her cider.

"Oh." Her brain finally caught up as she set the bottle down and took Chloe's hand in hers for an awkward shake. She knew she needed to say something else. And there was no way she'd had nearly enough alcohol to forget her own name. "Beca. That's me."

"Nice to meet you, Beca. I'm having girl troubles of my own. I guess misery loves company." She leaned in to bump her shoulder against Beca's before returning her attention to the TV.

"To misery and girl troubles." Beca held up her bottle and immediately regretted it, wishing she could rewind five seconds.

"To misery and girl troubles." Chloe giggled softly, happily looking away from the TV to cheers with her new friends (it was only a timeout, so no big deal).

"So, you a Packers fan?" Chloe asked after slightly prolonged eye contact, a hint of hope in her tone as she nodded at the TV. Beca glanced at the big screen over the bar. Not once in her 26 years on the planet had she had any interest in sports. Her interest came and went with the one year of pee-wee soccer her dad made her join in which she got battered and bruised by all the bigger kids.

From then on it was music for her, and music only. She never attended a high school sporting event. She completely ignored the conversation of her friends if it drifted to the topic of sports. And she certainly had never sat and watched a sporting event of any kind on TV. Especially football. It was barbaric. And it was a ghastly display of a pathetic type of manhood Beca would never understand.

But here she was. In a sports bar. Wishing she liked sports so she could continue this night with the most beautiful girl she'd ever met. So, it was perfectly understandable why she lied.

"I love them!" Beca exclaimed, sensing she might've sounded a tad overzealous.

"Me too!" Chloe beamed, thrilled about finding another Packer fan in New York where she encountered far too many Giants and Jets fans for her liking.

"Oh, cool. Cool." Beca nodded, realizing she had absolutely nothing to add here. She didn't even know who the Packers were aside from a football team. She looked at the TV and studied the scoreboard to figure out which team was which. She thankfully recognized the Bears pretty soon, one of the Packers arch rivals.

"Oh, I grew up in Chicago." She said conversationally once she realized the football team that hailed from her home city was playing as well.

"Ew. That must've sucked growing up." Chloe wrinkled her nose at the mention of the city.

"Oh. Yeah. It was just all...Bears this, Bears that. Awful." Beca chuckled nervously.

"So who's your favorite player?" Chloe returned her attention as the Packers lined up to punt. Beca had no idea who literally any of the players on the team were. The punter's name suddenly appeared on the screen so Beca took her chance.

"J.K. Scott." She said with a visible gulp. Chloe slowly turned her head to look at the side of Beca's face as the Packers punted the ball away.

"J.K...Scott?"

"Mhm." Beca nodded quickly, refusing to meet the gaze that was burning into the side of her face.

"Alright." Chloe looked hard at the side of Beca's head with a knowing smirk. "Well, mine's Aaron Rodgers of course. And most people think that just because I'm a girl its because he's a good looking QB. But no, he's a future hall of famer who makes throws no other quarterback in the league can do. He doesn't turn the ball over. His QB rating is consistently high. He can bring the team back from a deficit and he pulls out these thrilling wins that make my blood pressure skyrocket. He's amazing. The face our franchise." Chloe found herself rambling and Beca just staring at her blankly. "Anyway...I'm um...sorry about your friend tonight."

"Its ok." Beca shrugged as she motioned for another drink. "I think this turned out alright."

"I'm glad you think so." Chloe smiled back at her, pleased.

* * *

While Beca had no interest in the game that was playing on the big screen, she was getting a fair amount of entertainment watching Chloe watch it. She grew up in Chicago, so she'd seen her fair share of crazed sports fans. But none of them were quite the balance of insane and adorable like Chloe Beale was.

More than once, Chloe caught Beca staring after she yelled or cheered at the screen. Chloe wouldn't give her a hard time, but the smirk on her lips let Beca know she had certainly been caught, and happily so. And Beca was eternally grateful that during commercial breaks, Chloe seemed to be genuinely interested in what she had to say and gave her undivided attention. She would even apologize when the game came back on.

"Oh catch the damn ball! You get paid millions you little fucker!" Chloe slammed her hand down on the bar, rattling an empty glass. Beca just sat, wide-eyed at the outburst, but not turned off by any means.

"Sorry." Chloe sighed and shook her head, seeming to forget she was surrounded by other people in a public bar. "I can get a little intense."

"Totally fine." Beca grinned dumly, content to literally just watch Chloe watch football the rest of the night.

They spent the rest of the evening watching the Packers game - well, Chloe watching the Packers game, Beca watching Chloe - and getting to know each other fairly quickly. And while Beca was enjoying herself with this stranger she was rapidly becoming friends with, she was eternally grateful when the game ended.

It was getting a little late, and Beca did have work Monday morning. But she didn't want to leave Chloe without knowing she could possibly see her again.

"We should, uh, do this again. Sometime. You and me." Beca semi-stuttered out, making eye contact on and off.

"Meet in a bar to watch a Packers game?" Chloe asked playfully.

"Or you could come watch them at my place?" Beca wanted to grab the words out of thin air and shove them back down her throat. Where did this boldness even come from?

"Oh, really?" Chloe's eyebrows shot up in surprise. "You're inviting me over...to watch the Packers next game?"

"Yep." Beca nodded once, figuring she might as well just keep the confidence flowing.

"I would love to." Chloe bit her lip, letting her eyes trail down Beca's body in a not so subtle way, before traveling back up to meet Beca's.

"Cool." Beca gulped as she signed the receipt and handed it back over to the bartender. "Cool, well I'll, uh, I guess see you then." She smiled her crooked smile as she stood from her stool.

"I'll need to know where to go." Chloe bit back the laughter that was threatening to come out at the poor woman's borderline cluelessness.

"Right." Beca wanted to slap herself. "I live just down the street. In the 152 Riverside apartments."

"I might need your number in case I forget by next week." Chloe leaned on her elbow, enjoying watching Beca get more and more flustered.

"Shit. Yeah. Um." Beca patted her pants pockets like she was looking for a scrap of paper. Her eyes darted to the countertop to see if there was a napkin and a pen.

"Here." Chloe had mercy on her and pulled out her phone. After unlocking it and sliding it over she said, "Just put yours in there. I'll text you."

"Right." Beca seemed to breathe a sigh of relief as her clammy, shaky hands took Chloe's phone and carefully typed in her number, double checking it to make sure there wasn't a typo. It nearly slipped out of her hands as she handed it back to Chloe, who just giggled quietly.

"I'll see you next week, then." Chloe shot her a wink before sliding the phone into her back pocket. She got up and slid past Beca on her way out the door, making sure to press her body into Beca's subtly. Beca just stood and watched Chloe leave and felt a flutter in her chest when Chloe looked over her shoulder with a sly grin and wave of her fingers before disappearing out the doors.

"Damn."

* * *

Beca stood over her bed with her hands on her hips looking at her recent online purchases displayed before her. She was waiting for Flo to show up to help her make a decision on what to wear for her date (was it a date?) with Chloe the next day to watch a football game. She was already preparing herself for the mocking that would come once she explained her situation to Flo.

"Alright, what is this great fashion emergency?" Flo stepped inside once Beca opened the door.

"Okay, first, you cannot make fun of me." Beca said as she closed the door and pointed a warning finger at Flo. "Second, I met a girl last weekend after you ditched me and-"

"Praise sweet Jesus!" Flo lifted her hands and looked to the ceiling as if she were thanking a higher power. "No more sad and lonely Beca."

"Let me finish." Beca rolled her eyes, unamused at how pathetic Flo thought she'd been. "She's a big football fan. Like. Intense football fan."

"Okay." Flo shrugged as if she wasn't crazy about that character trait, but she could overlook it.

"So she's coming over tomorrow. And we're going to watch the Packers game."

"You're going to sit through a whole football game? Voluntarily?" Flo let out a shocked scoff. She knew how much Beca hated sports. She couldn't really believe she would choose this as a date.

"There's more." Beca grimaced. "She thinks I'm as big of a fan of the Packers as she is."

Flo stared blankly at Beca before her chest started to shake with a low giggle coming from her chest.

"So…" Beca moved past Flo, ignoring the quiet giggles, into her room. "This is the fashion situation I need your help with." She waved her hand at the bed, showing Flo the three football jerseys laid out on her bed.

And Flo couldn't hold back anymore. She erupted into a fit of laughter, bending over, clutching her chest shaking with amusement. Beca stood beside her with a frown, waiting for the laughter to die down.

"How much did these cost you?" Flo asked once she managed to semi-catch her breath, wiping tears of laughter from her eyes.

"That's not important." Beca brushed off the question and held up the green jersey. "Now, which one? Green, white, or pink?"

"Well, certainly not pink. Pink's never been you." Flo wiped her eyes as she tried to get more serious. "I'd say white. Its the least 'yikes' out of all of them."

"Not totally helpful." Beca sighed as she hung the jerseys back in the closet.

"So what's your plan to woo this girl? Pretend to be a sports lunatic, lure into your bed, and then say 'hey, surprise, I hate football!' I mean haven't you seen any movies. Lying to the person you like always ends poorly."

"Its not a complete lie. I mean, I can learn some stuff about football today. Maybe I'm just a late bloomer into...sportsing." Beca shrugged with a grimace.

"Sportsing?" And Flo's laughter returned in full force as Beca stomped out of her room to start her day long study session on the study of football and the Green Bay Packers.

* * *

Sunday finally came and Beca was a ball of nerves. Flo had been remarkably unhelpful over the course of Saturday, mocking her at every turn. Though, she supposed she deserved it to a small extent.

Thankfully, she had spent every day since meeting her, texting Chloe, making it less nerve-wracking inviting her over. She was both pleased and terrified to discover that Chloe was extremely gifted at flirting over text. Beca, unfortunately, lacked such skills, but gave it her best effort anyway. It was shocking to her how easy it was to talk to this person she'd only just met a week ago. It was like they'd known each other for years. Beca had never formed this type of connection with anyone so quickly, especially just over exchanging texts.

But Chloe was now on her way over to watch a sporting event. A sporting event Beca didn't know, understand, or give a rat's ass about. A sporting event she'd have to at least pretend to watch. She wouldn't be able to hide behind the screen of her phone to talk to the gorgeous redhead now. It almost made her want to puke. With anxiety? Excitement? She couldn't tell.

Beca had done as much preparation as she could for the game: looking up basic rules and strategies of football, researching the Packers as a team, and finding out what sort of food was appropriate for a football watch party. But she was stressed. And Chloe would be arriving soon and Beca had no idea if Chloe would see right through her.

(Unfortunately, she didn't realize Chloe had already seen right through her that night at the bar, but let her keep up the charade anyway.)

Beca fidgeted with her jersey in the mirror, not realizing how uncomfortable they were. She hated it. And she was deeply regretting not just getting a simple t-shirt instead of this eye sore piece of clothing. Her fidgeting stopped, though when she heard a light knock coming from her door.

"Be cool, Mitchell. Don't freak out." She glared in the mirror giving herself a mini pep talk before walking slowly to the door (not wanting to seem in too much of a hurry).

"Hi!" Chloe said, radiating enthusiasm as soon as Beca opened the door. "I brought beer." She held the 6 pack up while doing a mini curtsey.

"Oh, cool. Cool. Yeah, come on in." Beca stepped aside, feeling a little ridiculous when Chloe came in wearing a simple ¾ length gray V-neck with green sleeves and a simple Green Bay logo on the chest. Of course not all football fans just wore jerseys every game day.

"Fridge?" Chloe asked, nodding towards the kitchen.

"Yeah. Yeah, go ahead." Beca waved weakly, feeling like a muttering, terrible host. Despite the week-long communication it was hard for her heart to stop thumping uncontrollably and her brain to think clearly when she looked at the woman. God, she was a sap.

"So, I, um, made some food. I'm not sure what you like, so there's a variety." Beca gestured toward the food on the kitchen island.

"It all looks amazing." Chloe beamed as she held the bottle against the counter and slapped off the bottle cap in one smooth motion before taking a sip. Beca couldn't have stopped herself if she tried from letting her eyes linger on Chloe's backside when she bent over to retrieve the cap. She quickly looked away when Chloe stood up and her eyes found the TV.

Ah, the great buffer. Beca wouldn't have to worry about being awkward or too much silence since she'd have the TV to take their attention.

"Want one?" Chloe reached in the fridge to pull out another beer. Beca hesitated. She almost said yes, but she figured she was doing enough fibbing with the whole football thing, she should be honest about other stuff.

"Actually, I'm more of a wine drinker." She said, feigning disappointment. She truly hated the taste of beer. Ciders were the closest thing she could drink to them. And if she was going to sit through God knows how many hours of football, she'd at least want alcohol she would enjoy.

"Shoot, I would've brought wine instead." Chloe pouted, but wasn't legitimately disappointed. She quickly moved on and grabbed the bowl of salsa from the counter. "Should we move to the living room?"

"Yeah. Yeah, for sure." Beca nodded as she grabbed the bowl of queso, bag of chips, and plate of wings and carefully balanced them on the way to the coffee table. "Make yourself comfortable." She smiled nervously at Chloe before returning to the kitchen to open a bottle of wine for herself.

As Beca twisted the corkscrew to open the bottle, Chloe stood beside the couch, stretching her hands over her head, revealing pale skin at her lower back and abdomen. Yes, she knew she was being a mildly creepy leerer, but could anyone blame her.

POP!

The corkscrew violently popped off, nearly making Beca drop the bottle.

"Shit." Beca hissed to herself, holding the bottle over the sink as a small amount of liquid leaked out.

"You good?" Chloe asked with a smile as she sank down onto the couch.

"Yep, just a little spill no biggie." Beca said, her voice an octave above normal. She spun to grab a wine glass to take a healthy sip. "Chill, dude." She whispered to herself, taking a deep breath as she poured another glass to take in the living room.

After taking her seat beside Chloe, Beca turned the TV on and had yet another moment of mild panic. With all the research she did throughout the week, and all of the useless information that now took up space in her brain, she forgot to look up what channel the game aired.

"I think this week they're playing on Fox." Chloe said, slipping her shoes off, and curling her feet under her thighs, seeing that Beca had no clue.

"Right." Beca nodded with a measure of false confidence and thankfully found the game, which hadn't started yet and was currently just a group of men talking about random happenings in the NFL or their predictions. It all seemed so pointless to Beca.

Chloe seemed more at home than Beca at the start of the game. She was eating more of the food since Beca's nerves were doing damage to her appetite.

Once kickoff happened, Beca noticed a change in Chloe. It was like her body tensed up, her eyes were focused on the TV, and her hands nervously picked at the label of the beer bottle. Seeing Chloe feel nervous, even if not about being on this date, somehow made Beca feel more calm.

Beca began snacking on the food, enjoying watching Chloe get more and more into the game. There was something amusing, yet mildly frightening about watching Chloe get so intense.

"Catch the damn ball!" Chloe jumped from the couch, slapping her hands on her thighs in anger. "Fucking useless." She mumbled as she went to the fridge to grab her second beer. It was the second quarter and the Packers were down a touchdown and a receiver had just dropped a pass causing them to punt.

"Damn. So close to a first down. Should've given us four new downs to work with but now we have to punt and hope to give them crappy field position. This sucks!" Beca recited a combination of what she'd researched and what she had heard announcers mention. Chloe turned back around with a fresh beer and a little smile. Her rage seemed to have dissipated once she returned to the couch and eyed Beca with fondness. Beca just blushed under the gaze from the girl beside her and bit back a grin as she focused on the TV.

As the game neared the end of the first half, the Packers were trailing by four with the ball under two minutes. Chloe sat on the edge of the couch, biting her nails, bouncing her knee up and down.

"This is good." Beca nodded rapidly, searching her brain for the right information. "We deferred at the beginning coin toss. So we get the ball in the second half. So if we score, we'll have two possessions back to back and we could take a good lead." She finished proudly.

Chloe slowly turned to look at Beca with a smile on her face at the woman who sounded like she was reciting information off of a website.

"Yeah. We're in a good spot." She agreed before turning her attention back to the screen. The Packers moved down field, Chloe slamming her hands together with every good play and muttering a quiet curse after every bad.

Aaron Rodgers ended up throwing a perfect touchdown pass as the clock hit zero and Chloe lept from the couch.

"Yes! Hell yes! That's how you do it!" She clapped her hands and pumped her fists. Beca just watched on with silent amusement.

"Aren't you excited?" Chloe put a hand on her hip and raised a questioning eyebrow.

"Oh! Yeah! Touchdown before the half! Perfect!" Beca raised a hand for a high five as Chloe sank back into the couch. "Now with the extra point, we'll have a three point lead at half. Awesome!"

Chloe just grinned as she watched the extra point sail through the goalposts and then both teams jog to their locker rooms. She grabbed the remote and muted the TV for halftime. After propping her legs up on Beca's lap, she rested her head against her hand on the back of the couch. She reached out and grabbed Beca's hand that was sitting limply against her leg and gently started playing with her fingers and stroking the lines on her palm.

"I know you don't care about football, Beca. Much less the Packers." Chloe said with a smile, but the words nearly made Beca jump off the cushion.

"What? Yes, I do." Beca defended weakly.

"Its okay, I'm not mad. I think its cute."

"How did you know?" Beca sighed, feeling like a fool.

"Well, you spout random facts like someone spitting out answers for a test they crammed for. You don't get excited for big plays. And the dead giveaway, you said JK Scott was your favorite play. He's the punter. No one cares about the punter except his family, Beca." Chloe giggled as she saw Beca's face turn more and more red.

"Oh my God, I'm such an idiot." Beca groaned as she leaned her head back against the couch.

"No, you're not. A lot of people fib when they're trying to impress someone. And hey, I knew you were lying and I still came over didn't I?" Chloe sat up and tugged on Beca's hand to pull her a little closer. Her eyebrows rose with a hopeful expression, she didn't want Beca to be too embarrassed about it.

(Now, if this little thing between them turned into something serious, she'd never let her live it down of course.)

Beca relaxed much more in the second half and munched on the snacks while Chloe yelled or cheered at the TV. She must have some sort of deep attraction to this woman for not finding her crazy sports fanaticism even slightly off-putting. In fact, she found it cute - in a mildly terrifying way.

As the fourth quarter progressed, the Packers began pulling away and Chloe's energy calmed down. She still cheered for the good plays, but was much less antsy about the bad. Beca also wasn't complaining about the way Chloe kept inching closer to her on the couch and finding random excuses to touch her in some way.

By the sound of the final buzzer, the Packers walked away with a 17 point victory. And Chloe was basically draped all over Beca, stroking her fingers of one along her jean-covered thigh. The other hand played with the little curls at the back of Beca's neck.

"Its a good day when the Packers win." Chloe reached for the remote to turn the TV off, keeping one hand on Beca's neck. "I think we should celebrate." The look she gave Beca wasn't the kind of look that said she wanted to celebrate with something simple like a drink. It was a look that made Beca feel like she might be in trouble.

"What do you have in mind?"

"Something I've been thinking about since you adorably lied in that bar about loving the Packers." Chloe's eyes slowly moved down Beca's face, stopping pointedly at her lips, before gliding back up to meet Beca's eyes. Her smile could be considered predatory when she saw Beca's throat bob with a nervous swallow.

Chloe leaned in, watching Beca's eyes flutter shut. She paused before closing the last few inches of space, just in case Beca didn't want her to. But when Beca stayed still, eyes closed, with lips looking expectant, Chloe leaned forward.

The kiss was tentative and soft. But Chloe felt a rush when she felt the heavy exhale from Beca's nose across her cheek. She brought her hand that wasn't on the back of Beca's neck up to cup Beca's cheek pulling her as close as they could be sitting side by side on the couch.

There had been a spark between them since that first meeting, but it felt like that spark had been slowly but surely creeping towards something more combustible and when Beca let a long moan escape from her throat, Chloe felt something ignite. She quickly crawled on top of Beca's lap, licking deep into Beca's mouth. It made Beca moan again and grip onto Chloe's waist with possessive neediness.

Chloe pulled back for a moment for a much needed breath of air. Her hands stayed tightly curled around Beca's shoulders. Her eyes looked up and found Beca's looking right back at her with an unreadable expression.

"You make me feel...funny." Beca said and immediately regretted it. She hated her lack of skill with words and how awkward she could make things. Yet, she almost always chose to dig the hole deeper. "Not funny, like ha-ha. Funny like, cool. Not just...cool, like whatever. Just, I feel -"

Her words were interrupted with Chloe kissing her again. She could feel Chloe's lips curl into a smile against her own.

"You make me feel funny too." Chloe whispered, resting her forehead against Beca's. Beca decided to not push her luck with anymore talking, but pulled Chloe back in.

Beca's hands slid under the fabric of Chloe's shirt and began their own exploration of Chloe's skin. Beca's fingers left a scorching trail on every inch they touched, and Chloe groaned as she dug her fingernails into the skin at the back of Beca's neck as they made out on the couch for who knows how long.

"If we…" Chloe paused, licking her lips, trying to get a steady heart rate. "Go much further here? I don't think I'll want to stop. So, if you-"

"I don't want to stop." Beca said quickly, making sure she caught Chloe's eyes to communicate her sincerity.

"Good." A sweet, yet hint of mischievous, grin appeared on Chloe's face as she slowly leaned down to kiss Beca again. As she slid off Beca's lap, the brunette stumbled forward, eyes, closed unprepared for the kiss to be over. She opened her eyes to a cocky looking Chloe holding out her hand.

"I'm assuming bedroom's through there?" Chloe pointed over her shoulder while pulling Beca off the couch.

"Y-yeah. Yep." Beca just nodded. She was still a little thrown off by Chloe's boldness. Chloe just winked as she spun around and swiftly led Beca down the hall.

* * *

Quite a bit later, they laid in Beca's bed tangled together under the sheets. Beca's chest was still rising and falling fast, making her realize she should really probably start working out more. Chloe was on her side facing Beca with a smile that made Beca weak.

"This was a great date." Chloe said, running her finger along Beca's bare shoulder. "I'm really glad you pretended to like the Packers."

"I can't believe I was so dumb." Beca let out a humorous scoff, running a hand over her face.

"You weren't dumb!" Chloe giggled, grabbing Beca's hand and kissing the palm. "You were adorable."

"I can't believe you got me to watch football." Beca shook her head, grabbing Chloe's hand to intertwine their fingers. 

"Well." Chloe shrugged. "I'm very passionate about it. And when my team does good, I turn that passion into...other areas."

"That so?" Beca's lips curved into a smirk as she reached an arm to wrap around Chloe. "Well, if that's the case, I am no longer lying about rooting for the Packers. You can officially call me a Cheesehead."


End file.
